Pintando El Corazón
by Madison Luna Marie Ross
Summary: Después de 2 años de haberse divorciado, Anna consigue por fin un trabajo como maestra de primaria, tuvo muchas dificultades para obtener el trabajo por su propia mano y se siente orgullosa de ello, tanto que se promete ayudar a todos los niños, incluso a aquel pequeño niño de cabellos marrones, callado y totalmente tímido. [Long-Fic] (Amor lento)
1. Prólogo

_Hay momentos que deben cambiar y cenizas que limpiar... es preciso recuperar el espíritu, para volver a creer y confiar, tratando de encontrar un rumbo superador, más allá de toda ideología que separa y que divide... es preciso aprender de los errores de nuestra forma de amar, conocer el lado vulnerable y trabajar en ello, suena bien, pero para ser honestos cuesta un poco... no podemos olvidar la verdadera razón de estar aquí, del porque vivimos… Tener coraje es vital, no buscamos curas momentáneas, buscamos entrar en un proceso de crecimiento que dura toda la vida, que vas reciclando, puliendo y desechando, en la medida en que vives y creces, con coraje y valentía sabrás que los cambios positivos en tus pensamientos darán un efecto positivo en tu vida!_

_El rumbo que toma nuestra vida está marcado parcialmente por nuestras decisiones, pero sin mucho rebuscar es tan simple el rumbo que cualquiera quisiera tomar... ser feliz en cualquier circunstancia, con alguien con quien compartirlo._

_Hoy lleno mi vida de colores, de la profundidad del azul esperanza, de la fuerza de ese rojo pasión por la vida, de ese rosado dulce que enternece mis mañanas, del violeta intenso que purifica y trasforma cada rincón de mi vida..._

_Es momento de cambiar y limpiar las cenizas de mi vida..._

-Samantha Ferrer.

* * *

**Pintando el corazón.**

**Prólogo.**

.

_"Como un árbol iluso por la noche, _

_le dio todas sus hojas a quien, _

_por un momento, _

_creyó que era el sol." _

_-Pablo Reyes._

.

Los rayos del sol entraron por una pequeña rendija que no alcanzaba a cubrir la cortina de seda rasgada de brillantes tonos rojizos, la luz viajaba en línea recta hacía el suelo donde cristales rotos desviaron y esparcieron aquella luz por toda la habitación, iluminando una sala con muebles cafés chocolates, el suelo era apenas visible, lleno de objetos tirados, discos rotos, libros desparramados, un reproductor de música estrellado contra el suelo, los rastros de la pantalla rota del televisor se perdía con los demás cristales de vidrio que había pertenecido a la mesa de centro de aquella sala.

Los gritos que fueron oídos por aquellas cuatro paredes de color crema parecían fantasmas de lo ocurrido, casi se podía escuchar cada palabra dicha, incluso los golpes de los objetos al romperse contra el suelo y a pesar de que este fuera de alfombra, fue tan fuerte la acción que aun así retumbo el sonido.

El silencio de la sala fue interrumpido por el ruido de los pájaros que solían vivir en el jardín y uno que otro carro al pasar frente a la casa; sobre el marco de la mesa de madera (la cual la noche anterior estaba arreglada con un muy pulido cristal) se encontraba apoyada una peli-roja, estaba sentada en el suelo, con el desorden a su alrededor, podía sentir un pequeño cristal enterrándose cada vez más sobre uno de sus muslos atravesando la tela del pantalón de mezclilla llegando a desgarrar la pálida piel de la joven pero el dolor y el ardor lo ignoraba.

Tenía apoyado su brazo derecho sobre el borde y su cabeza recostada sobre está mirando un punto lejano a ella apoyado contra la pared, una foto medio enmarcada y anteriormente colgada en la pared derecha, el cristal de la foto casi enmarcada no había sobrevivido, rompiéndose también en cristales que se unieron con sus demás hermanas en el suelo.

El marco se encontraba algo desencajado pero mantenía la foto firmemente derecha para sufrimiento de Anna, quien lo miraba absorta, las lágrimas le dejaron de salir en algún momento de la noche sin que se percatara, habían corrido por su rostro y aunque sus ojos se encontraban secos los recorridos de estas seguían marcados con intensidad, junto con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Ignoraba el desorden de la sala, el rugido de su estómago, el dolor de cabeza y el punzante ardor en su muslo, nunca antes se había sentido tan rota, tan vacía, lo había dado todo, absolutamente todo y ahora cargaba con las consecuencias, las secuelas de ello.

Y esa maldita fotografía solo le recordaba la enorme mentira que vivió, su hermana se lo advirtió, James se lo repitió cuando ella le dejo de hablar, pero ella confió, confió ciegamente en el infierno, el mismo infierno que se vistió de cielo.

Quiso gritar, pero ya ni siquiera intento hacerlo, su voz la había abandonado también junto con las lágrimas que se fugaron de sus vacíos ojos, gritó tanto la noche anterior que se había quedado sin aliento, sin voz, al igual que su orgullo que se encontraba muy por debajo de los cristales del suelo, se sentía débil, y sumamente cansada, por la posición del sol intuía que ya eran pasadas de las 10, pero no tenía conciencia de cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición.

Se levantó sintiéndose desfallecer, ignorando sus piernas adoloridas por sus músculos dormidos y se dirigió directamente a la fotografía que tanto la estaba atormentando, se dejó caer frente a ella y tomó uno de los tantos cristales del suelo, rasgó la fotografía directamente a la mitad, separando a las dos personas que se encontraban en esa foto.

No supo de dónde pero las lágrimas que se habían ido para no regresar volvieron con debilidad, agarró con fuerza el cristal cortado sintiendo el dolor que le causaba este contra su palma desnuda, entre sollozo y sollozo lo clavó en la cara del hombre que le había hecho su vida de cuadritos.

Si por ella fuera viviría sin amar aunque muriera en soledad, mientras nadie le hiciera daño de nuevo, aunque igual ya no le quedaba nada que le pudieran quitar. Y a pesar de todo aun amaba a aquel hombre, no con la misma fuerza que antes, después de todo se sentía más traicionada que nada, todas esas mentiras, engaños, todo lo que tuvo que vivir para darse cuenta de con quién demonios se había casado.

Ella lo único que le había pedido a cambio era sinceridad, y él se la dio, una mentira disfrazada de sinceridad, aunque en el interior ella lo sabía, lo intuía, él solo hablaba y hablaba, pero realmente nunca hizo nada por ella, en esos 3 años de conocerlo y uno de casados, él nunca estuvo realmente para ella, siempre excusándose con el trabajo, sobre lo ocupado que estaba, tal vez le había sido fiel (o por el momento no había pruebas para decirle lo contrario), pero él no la amaba a ella.

Él amaba el dinero y las ganancias que su unión otorgaba, ahora él tenía la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía, ahora ella ya no le servía, no le quedaba ya nada, pues él se había quedado con todo, su primera cita, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera vez, la boda de sus sueños, sus risas, sus sonrisas, su llanto y la mayoría de su herencia.

Firmó los papeles, ya no le importaba nada, le daría todo el dinero que él quería con tal de que saliera de su vida, al fin de cuentas ya no le quedaba nada.

Se paró con lentitud y pereza, caminando hacia su habitación tumbándose en la cama matrimonial, se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos, el cansancio la estaba noqueando muy seguramente no soñaría con nada, se sumergió en el sonido de los pájaros que cantaban una melodía reconfortante, fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Regrese :P y con mi primer Drama/Romance :BB wuwuwuwwuwuwuwwu dd' xD

Este es el principio de un largo camino, ¿cuan largo? la historia tiene muchos malentendidos, y enredos, se como empezarla y terminarla, se todo lo que llevara, pero no tengo idea cuantos capítulos me tomara xDD espero disfruten la lectura c: sin más me despido.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	2. Negro

El color negro es a la vez de protección y misterioso.

Se le asocia el color negro con el silencio, el infinito y la fuerza pasiva femenina y misteriosa.

El negro puede también impedirnos que cambiemos y crezcamos como personas, porque es un color que nos ayuda a aislarnos y escondernos del mundo.

* * *

**Pintando el corazón.**

**Capítulo 1.**

_**Negro**_

.

_"En un instante podrás tirar una pared pero nunca levantarla. _

_Sólo ladrillo a ladrillo volverá a estar en pie."_

_-Pablo Reyes._

.

El verano era tranquilo en Oslo, Noruega, las calles eran calmadas por las vacaciones de verano, y el calor reconfortante junto a los vientos de las montañas hacía agradable el ambiente, la sala de colores crema y cortinas rojas lucia limpia y ordenada, los libros en el librero, los discos en una caja debajo de la mesa de la televisión, aunque dicha mesa no contaba con ninguna televisión, vacía como las paredes que anteriormente colgaban fotografías, la mesa del centro de la sala había sido tirada a la basura, sería difícil encontrar un vidrio que encajara perfectamente en aquella mesita.

Las bolsas negras fueron posadas en la banqueta al lado del bote de la basura, repletas de vidrios y cosas rotas, también la televisión, una pantalla Led de 50 pulgadas completamente inservible, junto a discos, portarretratos, una cámara digital y otras cosas más rotas y sin ningún precio en el mercado que las hiciera valiosas.

Los rubios cabellos platinados fueron amarrados en una cola de caballo alta haciendo que su largo cuello fuera evidente, los ojos azulados miraron con cansancio las bolsas de basura negras recién colocadas por ella misma antes de encaminarse devuelta a la casa de su hermana, quien desde hace un par de días se mantenía encerrada en su habitación.

-No sirve de nada decir un "te lo dijo" –susurró al mirar lo vacío del lugar.

Supo todo por medio de Gerda quien le llamó alarmada hace unos días en medio de una reunión de negocios, la criada que ayudaba a Anna con la casa, le contó sobre la pelea y como su hermana la había sacado casi a empujones para poder discutir con su (ahora) exesposo, le platicó el cómo Anna la había despedido a la mañana siguiente, y le explicó las condiciones de la casa (lo poco que había logrado ver del desorden que causo una enorme pelea antes de ser echada); en la empresa las noticias llegaron una hora más tarde cuando varios inversionistas rompieron contratos.

Todos se volvieron locos al enterarse de la separación de ellos dos, los beneficios que adquirió la empresa de Westergard al poseer acciones importantes de la compañía de Arendelle causo varias perdidas, pero nada que ella no pudiera manejar, si Hans pensaba que con esas acciones lograría derrotarla estaba muy equivocado, más porque ella había visto venir aquello desde la primera vez en que empezó a salir con su hermana hace 3 años.

_-No creo que sea prudente lo que haces Anna, él solo se acercó a ti porque quiere la herencia –trató de razonar Elsa 3 años atrás una tarde de Septiembre._

_-Estas celosa porque es el primer hombre atractivo y atento que se acerca a mí y no a ti –comentó enfadada la peli-roja por las especulaciones de su hermana hacia su novio._

_-¿Por qué estaría yo celosa? –preguntó divertida- Hans es un cretino y…_

_-Sé que no te agrada Elsa –la cortó Anna molesta- A él tampoco le agradas mucho, pero te pido que por favor lo trates bien, él está haciendo un esfuerzo por no molestarte u ofenderte, y te pido que hagas lo mismo._

_-No piensas escucharme, ¿verdad? –preguntó la rubia platinada al tiempo en que soltaba un suspiro._

Y Anna no la escuchó, Hans tenía ese don de persuadir a las personas y su hermana era sumamente ingenua para darse cuenta de que el peli-rojo la controlaba, ni siquiera cuando Hans la obligo a dejarle de hablarle a James (el mejor amigo de su hermana) sospecho nada.

_-Son solo celos –trataba de defenderse Anna._

_-Pero, ¿Dejarle de hablar? –exclamó sorprendida Elsa._

_-Pero si a ti no te cae bien James, ¡siempre se andan molestando!, no entiendo porque estas tan enfadada, además es solo por mientras._

_-¡Es tu mejor amigo! –le reclamo la rubia platinada molesta- ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso?_

_-Es mi mejor amigo –reafirmo Anna- Pero Hans es mi prometido, mi futuro esposo._

Se suponía que debería de estar en esos momentos en la oficina tratando de calmar a la gente, pero ella ya tenía todo planeado, ella contaba con una solución, aunque la parte de la herencia de su hermana no la podría recuperar las acciones (lo que más le importaba a Hans) podría arrebatárselo, un plan de respaldo, con el tiempo de conocerlo y al ver que sus advertencias a su hermana eran ignoradas ideó planes de emergencia por si algo así pasaba (aunque deseó por el bien de Anna no tener que usarlos).

Solo necesitaba sacar unos papeles que guardaba su abogado y entregarlos a un juez para que viera los asuntos legales en el asunto y listo, aunque tardarían uno o dos años pero lograría estabilizar la economía de la empresa y con el tiempo las acciones ganadas por Westergard perderían importancia.

_-Son las acciones de tu hermana, Elsa –le recordó furioso Kai al escuchar lo que la rubia platinada quería hacer- Esto sería como traicionarla._

_-Ella no me quiere escuchar, Hans es una amenaza y dudo realmente que ame a mi hermana –dijo frustrada poniendo frente a él unos cuantos papeles- Necesito que lo firmes._

_-¡No!, tu padre no querría que esto pasara, le dejó esas acciones a tu hermana si haces esto, tu hermana se quedara sin poder en la empresa, y si algo te sucede a ti la empresa…_

_-Te tendrá a ti –completó suavemente Elsa- Anna detesta trabajar aquí, solo lo hace por nuestros difuntos padres, las acciones no se perderán si yo la heredera no los entrego, si Hans no piensa hacer nada, entonces no tendré que usarlos._

_-¿Cómo le hiciste para que Anna firmara esto? –preguntó sorprendido Kai mirando la firma de la peli-roja en las rayas indicadas._

_-Anna confía en mí, así que nunca lee lo que le pido que firme –murmuró apenada y algo culpable Elsa._

_-Yo también confío en ti –soltó en un suspiro tomando la pluma y acercando los papeles para firmarlos- Solo espero que no tengas que hacer legal esto._

_-Gracias Kai, yo también espero no tener que usarlos._

Pero ahí se encontraba con esos mismos papeles en la mano ya listos para ser enviados, tardaría por los asuntos legales e investigación para poderlo aprobarlo y esas cosas; ya quería ver la cara de Hans al ver que lo que por tanto peleó le era inservible, ella sabía que ganaría aquel documento lo hizo con ayuda de su más leal abogado, para que no hubiera fallas, tan minuciosamente detallado que ella presentía que en menos de 2 años se aprobaría.

Mirando el lado positivo a todo eso era el hecho de que no estaban en la ruina, la empresa no corría ningún peligro grave realmente, gracias a su cinismo esa situación con Hans solo era una pequeña piedra lanzada a una ventana que podía ser reparada en cualquier instante.

La empresa era lo de menos en ese momento, lo único que no sabía cómo reparar, y no estaba segura de cuánto tardaría en sanar, era su rota hermana menor, a la que llevaba días visitando, limpiando de apoco la casa, haciéndole de desayunar, comer y cenar, para asegurarse que ella no perdiera peso y enfermara, aunque ella no era la única que la visitaba.

_-Hola Elsa, tiempo sin verte –saludó sonriente James saliendo de la cocina con un vaso con agua._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida._

_-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar, te vez hermosa y radiante como siempre –saludó divertido mientras caminaba hacia ella- Me entere de lo ocurrido, aunque tú y yo sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano._

_-¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó Elsa dejando su bolsa en el sillón._

_-Tengo una llave, deje de hablar con Anna por Hans, pero no por eso deje de ser su hermano mayor, si necesita algo solo tiene que oprimir el botón rojo –le respondió el peli-negro._

_-¿Anna oprimió el botón? ¿De qué botón hablas? –se mostró confundida Elsa._

_-Anna me llamo –confesó entre risas a lo que la rubia platinada frunció el ceño por caer en su broma._

_-¿Todo para ti es un juego? –preguntó enfadada arrebatándole el vaso con agua._

_-Deberías de aprender a relajarte –dijo sonriente James mirándola tomar del vaso- Si sonrieras más tendrías más citas, o un novio –murmuró lo ultimo con cierta malicia logrado hacer que la rubia platinada se atragantara con el agua._

_-No necesito un novio –comentó fríamente Elsa regresándole el vaso._

_-Tal vez quieres uno más de lo que aceptas –murmuró el peli-negro inclinándose un poco para observar mejor la mirada azulada de la hermana de su mejor amiga._

_-No te atrevas a psicoanalizarme Johnsen –le amenazo la rubia platinada mirando fijamente los ojos verdes del joven- no me conoces._

_-Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas Berg __–le contestó el peli-negro sonriente marcando sus hoyuelos, Elsa se limitó a rodar los ojos antes de desaparecer para buscar a su hermana_.

Anna estaba realmente deprimida, y no la culpaba, odiaba verla de esa manera, pero lo que más necesitaba su hermana en esos momentos era a alguien en quien apoyarse, James la visitaba una que otra vez a la semana, y ella trabajaba desde la casa de su hermana, con Kai en la oficina y llamándola cuando necesitaba ayuda con algo, pospuso todas las citas para la cenas cuando se aseguraba que su hermana se encontraba dormida.

Eran sus "_vacaciones_" y ya que nunca se tomó realmente un tiempo para descansar pensó que era el mejor momento para aprovechar todos esos días que nunca usó, aunque realmente estaba trabajando el doble; apagó el fuego de la estufa y sirvió la carne y un poco de sopa en dos platos, acomodó la mesa y prosiguió por ir al cuarto de su hermana.

Ella se encontraba recostada en esa enorme cama, con las cortinas corridas para evitar que los rayos del sol se adentraran en el cuarto, sonrió suavemente dirigiéndose a las ventanas y las abrió, el sol alumbro la habitación oscura con coloridos tonos amarillos, las quejas de la peli-roja se hicieron presentes.

-Anna –le llamó Elsa dulcemente sentándose en la cama, la peli-roja medio abrió los ojos para observar a su hermana mayor- Ya está la comida lista, ven a comer –le pidió amablemente acariciándole los cabellos desordenados a su hermana menor.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó la peli-roja incorporándose al momento en que soltaba pequeños bostezos.

-Llevo durmiendo en tu casa hace más de cinco días –le recordó entre risas.

-Oh –fue lo único que respondió Anna antes de sonreírle débilmente- pensé que te marchabas en las noches y volvías en la mañana, tiene más sentido que te quedes a dormir –comentó asintiendo perezosamente.

Platicaban mientras comían, durante esos días en que estuvo con Anna ella no habló nunca de Hans, no le contó cómo fue la pelea, ni lo que se dijeron, mucho menos el cómo fue que las cosas quedaron tan rotas y esparcidas por los suelos, pero le era consuelo que su hermana no tuviera moretones o cortadas (salvo una del muslo que Anna alego hacerse ella sola por accidente) al menos aquel peli-rojo no había levantado su mano contra su hermana menor.

Pero su parlanchina hermana estaba silenciosa con ese tema, le habló de otras cosas insignificantes con tono desganado y perezoso, la única frase que había obtenido acerca de ese "_incidente_" fue un "_Hice que la compañía perdiera acciones, te complique mucho las cosas, lo siento Elsa_" pero ella no la culpaba de nada, lo único que Anna había hecho era amar a un bastardo.

Conforme pasaron los días Anna se veía cada vez menos en la cama, aunque tardó mucho para animarse a salir de la casa de la cual comenzaba a sentir una enorme repulsión, Elsa tuvo que regresar a la empresa, sus días de descanso terminaron pero se aseguraba de ir a verla por las noches para platicar con ella y tenía el consuelo de que el peli-negro también la visitaba, su hermana se limitaba a contarle la rutina que tenía desde los primeros días de no estar en esa casa que le traía dolorosos recuerdos, paseaba por el parque y leía un poco, salía muy temprano en la mañana y regresaba ya muy tarde, revelando su odio hacia la casa vacía, fue lo que hizo durante un buen tiempo, renunció a su puesto en la empresa, y Elsa no se interpuso en su camino.

La peli-roja solo quería olvidar esa vida que había tenido y siendo sincera a ella no le gustaba pasarse los días en la oficina, tras hablar con Elsa le contó que había aceptado por sus padres, porque fue lo que desearon por mucho tiempo, pero ella no soportaba el ambiente en el trabajo, y estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar tan gris la deprimían.

Contaba con 21 años y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida, recién divorciada y desempleada, sin una meta, ni un sueño.

Una tarde de ese mes de Junio se sentó en ese parque que tanto visitaba para leer en las tardes, los árboles frondosos le brindaban sombra y un refrescante aire, levantó la mirada del libro que traía en las manos y la posó en los niños que jugaban y reían contentos.

-Qué bueno que no quede embarazada –susurró recordando a su exmarido con pesar y un terrible dolor de estomago.

Apenas había pasado un mes y su fantasma la seguía, ignoró los periódicos y las noticias sobre ese suceso, la gente la termino olvidando de igual manera, ya no era noticia, ella era alguien ordinaria que se había metido en un mundo que no podía manejar, trabajando en un lugar que odiaba y amando a un hombre avaricioso, pasó a ser una vieja notica a los días, debido a que había gente aún más importante que ella a quien perseguir.

La risa de los niños la hizo sonreír, hace más de un mes que había perdido esa sonrisa sincera, pero esos niños la hicieron sentir relajada, con sus infantes caritas sonrientes y llenas de vida, recordó sus momentos de adolecente cuando cuidaba uno que otro de los niños de los socios de sus padres, de la empresa.

Era sencillo cuidar de ellos, ella contaba con la energía y la paciencia para ello; una pelota de brillantes colores llego a sus pies, se agachó para recogerla, la colorida pelota llamó su atención y se quedó absorta un momento mirándola, un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años llego corriendo a ella con una mirada curiosa hacia su persona que la hizo devolverle la mirada con ternura.

-Toma –dijo sonriente dándole la pelota, el niño le sonrió en respuesta.

-Gracias –respondió un poco avergonzado con voz aguda agrando su sonrisa chimuela, tomó la pelota y salió corriendo para reunirse con los demás niños que jugaban con él.

Esa vez llego tarde a la casa, fue la primera noche de meses en que pudo dormir tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro; los niños eran ángeles que les enseñaban a las personas a sonreír, y le recordaron lo que era vivir, tal vez aun le quedaba algo, Hans no se lo había quitado todo como había pensado todo ese tiempo.

-¿Maestra de primaria? –preguntó sorprendida Elsa.

Después de unas semanas de pensarlo y observar a los niños jugar en el parque había llegado a ella esa respuesta, si conseguía un trabajo y un sueldo establecido, podría de una vez por todas vender esa maldita casa y conseguir algún departamento, no quería mantenerse con la poca herencia que le había dejado Hans, ese dinero sus padres lo habían dejado para que ella lo usara con sabiduría, así que no desperdiciaría lo "_poco"_ que le quedaba de ella.

Si conseguía un trabajo y un departamento, entonces podría empezar de nuevo, reestablecerse en esa vida que poco entendía, los niños serían el blanco en todo ese mar negro que se encontraba sumergida, ellos le ayudarían a ella a salir adelante, y ella les ayudaría como buena maestra a aprender más rápido.

-¡Sí! –exclamó sonriente Anna- Necesito que me ayudes a crear mi currículo para empezar a buscar trabajo.

Sus tantos trabajos como niñera y sus estudios con maestría de psicología la podrían ayudar a conseguir un trabajo en alguna escuela pública, aunque ella sabía que le costaría tiempo y esfuerzo el ser aceptada en alguna.

-Anna, sabes que puedo acomodarte en la escuela que gustes –le recordó la rubia platinada dándole un sorbo al café.

-¡Quiero obtenerlo por mí misma! –reprochó la peli-roja apoyando las manos en la mesa con fuerza logrando que Elsa dejara el café en la mesa para mirarla fijamente- Sentir que me lo merezco, quiero tener algo por mi propia cuenta –confesaba decidida haciendo sonreír a la rubia platinada- ¡Eso es algo que nadie me podrá quitar nunca!.

-De acuerdo –aceptó su hermana mayor con orgullo- ¿Pero qué harás por mientras? –interrogó levantando una ceja.

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto –le aseguro Anna sonriente logrando calmar la preocupación de su hermana- James me invito a cenar el lunes y le platique sobre esto y…

-¿Le contaste primero a él? –preguntó enfadada la rubia platinada dejando con violencia la taza de café, logrando quemarse en la mano por el veloz movimiento, pero la traición de su hermana le dolía más en esos momentos.

-Bueno, en ese momento no estaba muy segura de tomar esa decisión, y quería decírtelo cuando estuviera 100% segura –trató de excusarse Anna- Lo que quería decirte es que me dio por mientras el puesto de secretaria en su consultorio, solo iré de 7 de la mañana a 2 de la tarde y me pagara bien –le aseguró sonriente pero su hermana seguía algo furiosa.

Mientras trabajaba de medio tiempo tenía el resto de la tarde libre para buscar el trabajo que tanto soñaba con alcanzar, James no le exigía demasiado y aunque le era sofocante estar en un solo lugar frente a una computadora (de nuevo para variar) al menos le reconfortaba el agradable ambiente que contaba el consultorio, el peli-negro también era igual de desesperado como ella así que cuando no habían pacientes por el lugar se la pasaba en la sala de espera junto a Anna platicando sobre ese año en que no se vieron.

-¿Por qué no vendes de una vez la casa si tanto la odias? –preguntó extrañado James dando vueltas en la silla de la peli-roja.

-No te ofendas pero el dinero que estoy ganando como tu secretaria es poco para poder costear un buen departamento –le recordó divertida mirando la mueca del peli-negro ir y venir en la silla giratoria.

-¿Es una indirecta para un aumento? –bromeó el joven psicólogo lo que hizo reír a Anna.

-Es una indirecta de "Que mal jefe eres" –se mofó sacándole la lengua.

La constante presencia de James y Elsa en su vida, además de aquel tiempo en el trabajo y el investigar diariamente sobre diferentes primarias y los requisitos de estas, la mantenían lo suficientemente ocupada como para no pensar en su exmarido, aunque aún no se sentía como una _nueva persona_, y el fantasma de él la atormentaba en sueños, pero ella definitivamente se sentía mejor con el pasar del tiempo.

Mando su currículo, llamó a varias escuelas, y se presentó a varias entrevistas de trabajo, pero aun no obtenía ninguna noticia positiva.

Era difícil obtener trabajo.

Pero no se rendía, mucho menos cuando a cada primaria a la que iba le tocaba poder observar a los niños jugar en los recreos, logró platicar con uno que otro, niñas y niños de diferentes tamaños y edades, era como si le dieran ánimos y fuerzas para seguir luchando.

2 años fueron los que ella estuvo buscando y buscando trabajo, hasta que una tarde de Mayo recibió una llamada.

-Disculpé, ¿Es usted Anna Berg? –preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Si –respondió simplemente acomodándose el teléfono en el hombro para poder abrir la nevera para buscar un poco de helado.

-Le llamamos de la Primaria Vålerengens, nos llegó hace unos días su currículo –la mención del nombre hizo que la peli-roja cerrara de un portazo la nevera y tomar el teléfono con ambas manos con fuerza- El director quiere entrevistarla para el puesto de maestra de segundo año de primaria, ¿puede venir el martes a las 3? –preguntó amablemente.

-¡Sí! –exclamó contenta procurando no dejar sorda a la persona al otro lado de la línea- ¡Ahí estaré! –afirmó entusiasmada.

-¿Sabe cómo llegar? –interrogó la señorita.

No, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar, pero luego investigaría por Google maps.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe, estaré puntual, muchas gracias –sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

No le habían dado el trabajo, solo era una entrevista, pero era la primera vez que un director pedía una entrevista de trabajo, eso quería decir que realmente le había interesado su currículo, y que la estaban teniendo en cuenta.

Después de dos largos años, por fin podía sentirse menos sofocada, ya había dado un paso para deshacerse de esa casa, del fantasma de Hans.

* * *

Bien, primer capitulo c: como ya notaron mis hermosos James y Elsa tambien participaran en esta historia jojojojojo lo siento, se a vuelto una de mis parejas favoritas :BBBB

Ahora aclarando, en el summary dice que Anna ayudara a un niño de cabellos marrones, Kristoff es rubio, este fic no es pedofilia (aclaro por si se confundieron xDD)

No se si tengan más dudas, supongo que con este capitulo se aclarara un poco pero a la vez se revolverán xDD pero con el pasar de los capitulos entenderan mejor la situación :BBB

Es un fic moderno, Elsa no tiene poderes, por lo que nunca tuvo esos problemas y creció como una persona "normal" (dentro de lo que cabe ya que es la dueña de la empresa Arendelle xDDD)

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer, comentar y seguir esta nueva historia c: tratare de no subir tantarde pero les pido paciencia, el 4 vuevo a la facultad así que ya no contare con mucho tiempo libre c:

No lo voy a abandonar, lo prometo, ni este ni los otros, el siguiente capitulo de "7 días" pronto lo subiré c:

**Hora de los reviews **:DDD wuwuwuwuwwuwuwu

**Pau** Muchas gracias :BBB me alegra que este fic te este entusiasmando y haré lo mejor para no decepcionarte c:, esperare tu comentario y opinión al respecto c:

**SakuraPrincess1111** Seeee nadie más podría hacerle eso a nuestra hermosa Anna además de Hans e.e te apoyo con la idea de prenderle fuego ddd' aun no esta dando el gran cambio, pero espero te guste las fuerzas y ganas que esta poniendo para lograrlo c: es lo que e encanta de ella, no importa loq ue pase ella se levantara :DDD espero disfrutes de este capitulo y esperare tu comentario con ansias c:

**Snowflakes013** No es pedofilia te lo juro xDD casí escupo el agua cuando leí tu comentario xDDDD no pense que se fuera a malinterpretar el summary de esa manera :$$ pero ya lo aclare xDD espero te guste este capitulo y lo disfrutes c: gracias por comentar :DDD

**MadReader-aBy** Owwwww muchas gracias :$$$ haces que me sonroje, me alegra de ver que el prólogo causara esa impresión, tratare de no defraudarte :) muchas gracias por tu review c: espero te guste también este capitulo :DD

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	3. Gris

Al color gris se le asocia con la independencia, la auto-suficiencia, el auto-control, porque es un color que actúa como escudo de las influencia externas.

Sin embargo, el gris puede generar sentimientos negativos; densas y oscuras nubes grises, la niebla y el humo.

El gris es el color de la evasión, independientemente que sea un gris claro o un gris oscuro. Esto se relaciona con separarse de todo, permanecer al margen de todo, y huir de compromisos impuestos.

Inevitablemente, este color le lleva a ser demasiado crítico consigo mismo. No obstante si logra aprender de la auto-crítica y tomar medidas, podrá lograr resultados positivos tanto desde el punto de vista de organización como en su capacidad de compromiso con los demás

* * *

**Pintando el corazón.**

**Capítulo 2.**

_**Gris.**_

.

_"La felicidad puede ser encontrada _

_incluso en los momentos más oscuros,_

_si uno recuerda encender la luz" _

_-Albus Dumbledore._

.

El sonido del vino destapándose la hizo taparse un oído mientras se carcajeaba junto a James quien comenzó a servir el vino recién abierto en tres copas sobre la mesa en el enorme comedor de la odiada casa de Anna, Elsa se unió a las risas después de unos segundos contagiada por las sinceras carcajadas de su hermana y el peli-negro.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, Anna estaba sonriendo de verdad, la amable sonrisa que había adquirido por dos años se esfumo tras la noticia de su nuevo trabajo, y esa no era la única buena noticia, según su abogado, dentro de unos 3 meses se arruinarían las acciones que la empresa Westergard había adquirido.

Su plan de largo plazo se estaba acabando, y el traidor de Hans se daría cuenta, de que nunca debió de haberlas subestimado de esa manera.

-¡Por Anna! –exclamó James sonriente levantando su copa.

-¡Por su nuevo trabajo! –le siguió Elsa juntando su copa con la del peli-negro.

-¡Por una mejor vida! –gritó Anna feliz entre risas vivas juntando la copa con las otras dos.

-¡Salud! –exclamó James seguido de Elsa y Anna antes de darle un gran trago al vino dulce.

La semana pasada había sido su entrevista de trabajo, la cual la había dejado con un buen presentimiento, el director de la escuela era un señor ya mayor, según lo que había investigado ya era abuelo, y su esposa trabajaba juntó a él como una de las 3 secretarias con las que contaba, fue muy amable realmente y una entrevista de trabajo muy tranquila.

Sin embargo tardaron una semana en devolverle la llamada, y eso la hizo estresarse notablemente, incluso dudó sobre si le había ido tan bien como ella pensó al salir de ahí, pero entonces la llamaron, esa misma mañana, mientras trabajaba en el consultorio de James, soltó un grito alegre dejando a varios pacientes aturdidos por el repentino gesto de victoria, lo que hizo que el peli-negro saliera disparado de su consultorio recibiendo la buena noticia de la peli-roja con sincera felicidad, quien no tardo en llamar a Elsa para festejar.

Bebió su primera copa con sabor a victoria, después de dos años de intensa búsqueda término encontrando trabajo cerca de la casa de James, no muy lejos del departamento de su hermana y como estaba rodeada de colonias al ser una escuela pública, estaba segura que muy difícilmente se toparía con su indeseado exmarido.

James sacó otro vino más de la alacena, los vinos los había comprado Hans o regalado, ya no lo recordaba, uno de esos había sido comprado para celebrar su aniversario de bodas en donde él la dejo plantada y realmente no quería recordar aquello; malhumorada levantó su copa hacía James, pidiendo silenciosamente más vino.

¿Era su cuarta copa? Ya no sabía realmente si lo era o no, pero por esa ocasión no le importó, por fin había obtenido una buena noticia, y el recuerdo de Hans no la afligiría, se llevó la copa a los labios pero un peso sobre ella la agarró desprevenida, logró darle el trago antes de que se le cayera o derramara mirando de reojo a su hermana que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti –canturreaba Elsa un poco sonrojada por el alcohol, mientras la abrazaba fraternalmente- Papá y Mamá también lo estarían –comentó entre sollozos la mayor mientras abrazaba más fuerte a la peli-roja.

Los cristalinos ojos de Anna soltaron pequeñas lágrimas tras escuchar aquello, dejó el vino en la mesa y se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana mayor, quien parecía estar quedándose dormida.

-Lo sé, gracias por apoyarme, eres la mejor hermana del mundo, eres mi mejor amiga –lloriqueó Anna.

Tal vez esa no era su cuarta copa.

-¡Tú también eres la mía! –exclamó Elsa despertándose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

Tal vez Elsa también había tomado más de cuatro copas.

Un sonoro suspiro hizo que ambas se voltearan para ver a James al otro lado de la mesa con los codos apoyados y un serio semblante.

Parecía el más sobrio del lugar.

-No entiendo por qué están llorando, ¡se supone que estamos celebrando! –se quejó el peli-negro poco conmovido por la escena de hermanas/mejores amigas de la cual no era parte.

La plei-roja se carcajeo y se soltó de Elsa para rodear la mesa y llegar donde se encontraba James- ¡Tú también eres mi mejor amigo! –exclamó Anna abalanzándose sobre el peli-negro.

-Y tú la mía –comentó resignado a que tanto Anna como Elsa se encontraban muy sensibles por el alcohol, respondiendo el abrazo de la peli-roja que no duro mucho ya que Elsa los separó.

Tal vez en ese lugar ya no había nadie sobrio.

-¡No toques a mi hermana! ¡Tú pervertido! –gritó la rubia platinada plantándose frente a él.

-¡¿Pervertido?! –preguntó molesto el peli-negro, estaba extrañado, Elsa estaba más malhumorada que de costumbre- ¡Tú eres la pervertida por pensar en esas cosas! –exclamó acercándose a ella un poco pero Elsa no retrocedió.

Anna comenzaba a sospechar que su alacena repleta de vinos caros se encontraba vacía a esas horas de la madrugada… ¿Eso era el sol o era la lámpara reflejada en la copa frente a ella?

Escuchaba sin escuchar la discusión de James y Elsa, los cuales muy seguramente ya habían olvidado sobre que peleaban y solo hablaban por hablar, aun no comprendía muy bien aquella extraña relación que tenían, y a esas horas con una botella de vino en los brazos no le apetecía el pensar sobre ello.

-Ya van a empezar –soltó en un suspiro Anna mientras se dejaba caer en la mesa- ¿Se pueden amar en otra parte?, me retumban sus gritos en el oído –lo dijo de corrido y con un acento realmente extraño que no sabía de donde rayos había sacado.

Elsa y James estaban sonrojados y estáticos por el alcohol, solo por el alcohol, se repetían.

A la mañana siguiente la peli-roja despertó en la bañera, abrazando con fuerza la botella de vino, ignoraba el cómo había llegado a ese lugar y realmente no lo quería averiguar, se levantó como pudo, tropezándose con el jabón, llegó cuidadosamente a la cocina y consiguió una aspirina para la jaqueca que presentaba en esos momentos, se sirvió un vaso de agua y prosiguió a dirigirse a la sala donde se encontraban muertos (dormidos) James y Elsa.

Su hermana ocupaba el mayor espacio del sillón con su cabeza descansando en el regazo del peli-negro quien se encontraba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del enorme sillón, Anna se preguntó el cómo había podido quedarse dormido de esa manera y no sentirse incomodo, pero ignoro aquello y se apresuró a tomarles una foto, la cual le serviría como chantaje en futuros favores.

Una oportunidad como esa no se daba 2 veces en la vida, mucho menos cuando su hermana mayor era tímida y realmente fría, bueno, solo cuando a chicos se trataban.

Esa afirmación se vio comprobada cuando la rubia platinada al despertar y encontrarse a James tan cerca de ella, reaccionó con una cara completamente sonrojada y un golpe que dejó al peli-negro con el cachete más rojo que un tomate por el resto del día, un golpe que lo despertó dejándolo realmente confundido.

El resto del mes de mayo se la pasó ocupada con la mudanza, buscar un departamento cerca de su trabajo fue más sencillo que conseguir el puesto de maestra, encontró uno a tan solo una cuadra de distancia, con una renta justa y cómoda para ella, dos cuartos, una sala-comedor y una pequeña cocina, no tardó mucho en rentar el departamento, pero la casa que despreciaba aún seguía sin venderse, ella sabía que esas cosas tardaban, pero tenía la esperanza de que no tardaran tanto en querer comprarla.

-¿Dónde van estas cajas? –le preguntó el peli-negro quien le ayudaba (chantajeado por las fotos) con la mudanza.

-En la sala –le indicó Anna con una sonrisa.

-¡Anna! –gritaba Elsa desde la cocina- ¿Dónde quieres los platos? –preguntó mientras los ponía en la barra que dividía el comedor de la cocina.

-En la alacena de en medio –gritó sonriente.

El departamento era mucho más pequeño que la odiada casa que se resistía a venderse, incluso que el departamento de Elsa, la casa de James o la que fue su casa de niña, pero la encontraba cómoda, solo era ella, así que incluso aunque era pequeño, ella lo sentía grande y vació.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? –le preguntó Elsa acomodando el ultimo portarretrato en la pared de la sala-comedor.

-Tengo 23 años Elsa, estaré bien –le aseguró Anna limpiando la pequeña mesa de madera.

-Si necesitas algo…

-James vive a 10 minutos de aquí, y te puedo hablar a ti –le respondió la peli-roja soltando un suspiro- Estaré bien.

Un mes antes de que las clases empezaran oficialmente le pidieron ir a la escuela para recibir el programa de clases y conocer a los demás maestros, eran 16 en total, 12 maestros de planta y los otros cuatro eran los encargados de áreas específicas, como el de Ingles, el de Deportes, la de Tecnologías y la de Apoyo.

Su vestimenta debía ser formal, y gracias a que trabajó en la empresa familiar tenía ropa formal y linda de sobra, con colores suaves, y vivos; la reunión de maestros fue tranquila y tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con la mayoría.

Los grados estaban divididos en A y B, a ella le habían tocado los de segundo A, la otra maestra de segundo B era 20 años mayor que ella, llamada Bella Hennum, de cabellos castaños y mirada color caramelo, le sonrió y le ayudo a entenderle al programa, estaba casada y tenía un adolecente que cursaba ya la preparatoria.

-¿Eres la nueva verdad? –preguntó una morena mientras se sentaba junto a Bella y Anna- Soy Rapunzel Ffitzherbert, doy clases a los de primer año A.

-Anna Berg, yo les daré a los de segundo A –se presentó la peli-roja con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, eso es genial! Te tocaran mis niños, si tienes problemas con alguno de ellos o con los padres no dudes en preguntarme –se ofreció Rapunzel amablemente.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendida y entusiasmada- Gracias, sinceramente estoy algo nerviosa –confesó Anna un poco apenada.

-Todos lo estamos al principio –le aseguró Bella tranquilamente.

Se dio cuenta que era la más joven de entre todos, Rapunzel era la siguiente contando con 28 años, uno que otro profesor la miraban con recelo por sus apenas 23 años cumplidos pero no se dejó intimidar, peleó durante 2 años para poder conseguir trabajo y nadie lograría hacerla renunciar a el.

Durante los siguientes días se dedicó a prepararse, organizando el programa y aprendiéndoselo, consiguió los libros que los niños también llevarían y los contestó, las actividades no eran difíciles, habían muchas que eran solo de pintar y dibujar, el libro de lecturas traía cuentos pequeños con versos simple y hasta podían ser cantados, tomó apuntes de las palabras que tal vez algunos niños no entenderían para recordar explicárselos.

Se sentaba en su pequeño sillón a repasar y repasar, se sentía nerviosa pero ya quería empezar a trabajar, tenía planeada su vestimenta de todo el primer mes; revisó el programa, subrayando las cosas más importantes y pensando el cómo mostrárselas a sus alumnos, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás liberando una enorme exclamación, se sentía agotada, pero a la vez tan viva.

Miró a su alrededor, su departamento, por primera vez no veía a Hans caminar con esos trajes ostentosos por la casa, ya no imaginaba los retratos de la boda o de las citas, el armario con el que contaba ahora era pequeño por lo que solo cabía su ropa y los cajones vacíos ya no la llenaban de melancolía porque ahora esos cajones estaban repletos de ropa.

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, no eran de tristeza, pero tampoco era de felicidad, era un sentimiento extraño el que experimentaba, de libertad, ya no sentía esa frialdad en el aire, ni ese asfixiante recuerdo.

Por fin se había librado de Hans.

Tenía una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, un nuevo trabajo, una nueva oportunidad, finalmente podría empezar de nuevo, sin esa responsabilidad extenuante con la empresa familiar, o el pensar en cada minuto en la felicidad de alguien más que no fuera la suya.

Durante 3 años solo pensó en Hans, y en hacerlo feliz a él, pero ahora hacía lo que ella quería, y no se detendría, ya había sufrido lo suficiente, ya había perdido todo, ahora solo tenía que nacer de sus cenizas y aprender que el amor, no siempre daba felicidad, que su corazón era traicionero, y que los hombres, eran despreciables.

Bueno, algunos eran la excepción, como su padre, Kai y James.

El primer día de clases llegó, con un 18 de agosto marcado en el calendario de la cocina, los nervios apenas la dejaron dormir, hizo ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarse, se levantó entusiasmada pero algo asustada, desayunó y se arregló para apresurarse a salir del departamento, caminaba por el pasillo para llegar al elevador y un mensaje llego a su celular el cual sonó al instante.

"Suerte, ¡Tú puedes!" la voz de Elsa llegó a su mente en cuanto leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa, le envió un gracias y llegó otro más, "Si te aburres de ser maestra siempre serás bienvenida en mi consultorio. Lo harás bien." No pudo evitar rodar los ojos por el vago deseo de suerte de James, pero así era él.

No estaba sola, tenía a dos maravillosas personas pendientes de ella, ellos dos la cuidaban y siempre le brindaban su apoyo, sonrió ampliamente recordando a esos dos, a James y a Elsa, sospechaba que se gustaban, pues por alguna razón siempre se andaban molestando, y a ella realmente le gustaría verlos juntos, James era al único que le podría confiar a Elsa, confiaba en él, pero no se quería hacer ilusiones.

Entró al elevador y oprimió el botón de la estancia, miró las puertas cerrarse y una mano apareció entre ellas impidiendo que se cerraran por completo, se sorprendió un momento, incluso saltó un poco del susto pero recobró la compostura, un hombre alto y fornido entro en el ascensor también, junto a un pequeño niño que la miró curiosamente, a lo que Anna le sonrió antes de desviar su mirada hacia su celular.

Miró de reojo al hombre junto a ella, quien acomodaba unas cosas en una pequeña mochila que seguramente serian del niño (quien no apartaba su mirada de la peli-roja), el hombre parecía de su misma edad, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra que resaltaban sus fornidos brazos, tal vez un año más grande, de cabellos rubios y ojos ambarinos, el niño tenía cabellos marrones y ojos cafés chocolates parecía de unos 6 años y por el uniforme intuía que iba a la misma primaria donde ella daría clases.

"¿Sera su hermano? Es lindo" pensó Anna curiosamente pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del rubio desvío la mirada de nuevo a su celular, era lindo pero no se deslumbraría tan fácil esta vez, ella sabía cómo eran esa clase de personas, el elevador se detuvo y ella salió disparada casi tropezándose con una persona al salir de los departamentos.

Caminó por las colonias, tan solo era una cuadra de distancia así que no tardó más de 5 minutos en llegar, dobló la esquina y miró al mismo rubio despedirse del niño quien levantó su pequeña mano mientras le gritaba un alegre "Adiós" antes de salir corriendo a la escuela, Anna comenzó a caminar mirando curiosa las acciones del rubio, quien se quedó unos momentos observando la entrada antes de volverse a una moto estacionada.

Sus ojos se encontraron por segunda vez, Anna se detuvo un momento, admirando el atractivo rostro del joven quien la miró por unos instantes más antes de subirse a la moto color azul rey y tomar un casco negro entre sus manos, la peli-roja desvió la mirada y volvió a ponerse en marcha, tratando de no verse apresurada, cuando atravesó la reja de entrada a la escuela escuchó el rugido del motor al encenderse y el cómo arrancaba para irse.

Sumergiendo la tentación de voltear hacia atrás entró a su trabajo.

Solo eran los nervios de su primer día como maestra.

Solo nervios.

Fue una enorme sorpresa mirar al niño del hermano lindo en el salón, quien la reconoció sorprendido pero luego le dedico una tímida sonrisa, Anna le devolvió la sonrisa, los niños se encontraban sentados en sus asientos, todos la miraban, se preguntó si se habían percatado de que era nueva.

-Soy Anna Berg y seré su maestra este año –se presentó alegre mirando las caritas curiosas de los niños.

-¡Maestra Anna! –exclamó una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos chongos altos mientras levantaba su mano, su gafete decía que se llamaba "Sara"- ¡Es muy bonita!

-Gracias, Sara –contestó un poco avergonzada pero sin dejar la sonrisa que los niños le hacían surgir.

El resto de la clase estuvo bien, aunque tuvo algunos tropiezos como que los niños no paraban de platicar sobre sus vacaciones de verano, por lo que les puso una actividad para que cada uno se parara frente al salón y dijera lo que hizo en el verano, decidió hacerlo para poderlos conocer a cada uno mejor, la mayoría platicaba mucho, los otros solo decía algunas frases y luego se iban a sentar.

El descanso llegó para alivió de Anna quien se paró cerca del patio bajo un árbol para poder vigilar a los niños, cada maestro vigilaba diferentes áreas durante el descanso, el lugar que a ella le había tocado era el área de juegos donde la mayoría de sus niños se encontraban comiendo, los podía diferenciar gracias al color de los listones que llevaban en sus muñecas derechas las cuales eran de un color verde jade (color que ella misma había escogido en la reunión de hace un mes) era algo que la escuela había adoptado unos 4 años ya, cada grado y cada grupo A y B, tenían listones de colores diferentes, claro, evitaban los rosas, negros y grises, por el significado de estos.

Tres niñas de su grupo se encontraban corriendo al parecer jugando, otros dos niños de su salón se encontraban platicando muy animados en las bancas mientras comían sus almuerzos, Anna sonrió y siguió mirando el panorama hasta toparse en el hermanito del chico lindo, quien se encontraba sentado en un columpio mientras comía un sándwich y miraba a los otros niños hablar.

Le habían tocado buenos niños.

Lo que siguió de clases fue un reto para Anna, había trabajado con niños antes, pero nunca con tantos, y eso que solo eran 12, pues en el B eran 16, terminó de anotar en el pisaron la tarea y esperó a que cada uno terminara para revisar que hubieran escrito correctamente, pasaban uno por uno conforme terminaban de anotar.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Anna tranquilamente observando un 9 que debía ser un 4.

-Es un cuatro –contestó Tobias entre risas.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó la maestra frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, tratando de verse seria- Parece un nueve.

-Es un cuatro –le aseguró con una enorme sonrisa el pequeño peli-rojo de ojos negros como la noche y nariz pequeña y redonda.

-¿Qué tal si lo ponemos menos redondo? –le preguntó suavemente Anna mientras borraba el 4 que parecía 9.

-Okay –contestó resignado intentando hacerlo más cuadrado.

-Muy bien –le felicitó- No te costó nada, ¿verdad? -le preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento con la cabeza- Ya puedes salir.

Miró al niño salir corriendo con la libreta de tareas en la mano la pequeña mochila de "Cars" brincaba con cada paso que daba el pequeño; mientras esperaban a los padres podían jugar en el patio, así que ya se podían escuchar las risas infantiles provenir desde afuera, Anna se volvió al último niño que quedaba.

El hermanito del chico lindo.

-Usted estaba en mi casa –comentó el niño mientras le entregaba su libreta.

-Yo también vivo ahí –le respondió la peli-roja entre risas mientras revisaba lo escrito en la libreta.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Anna leía el contenido de la libreta italiana, pero podía sentir la mirada del pequeño sobre ella, todo estaba escrito muy bien, la letra del pequeño no era la mejor del mundo pero para ser un niño de 6 años era bonita.

-Muy bien, puedes salir –le contestó Anna mientras le entregaba la libreta, los ojos chocolates del niño la atraparon por un momento.

Vio al niño abrir su pequeña boquita para decirle lo que tanto pensaba pero se vio interrumpido cuando la maestra Rapunzel de primero A irrumpió en el salón, la peli-roja y el moreno voltearon a ver a la mujer que les sonrió de vuelta.

-Sven, ya vinieron por ti –anunció la morena.

Lo que fuera que el niño le iba a decir fue olvidado tras esas palabras que llenaron de felicidad al pequeño, quien tomó su libreta y salió disparado hacia afuera. Anna se dejó caer en la silla cerrando los ojos, se sentía algo agotada, los niños tenían mucha energía, pero le había ido bien, aun no los distinguía muy bien, y sabía que se tardaría en aprenderse el nombre de cada uno (después de todo era demasiado despistada) pero estaba feliz, contenta con lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Perdón :c estoy repleta de tareas y trabajos :'c en cada pequeño rato libre que tengo me pongo a escribir, y realmente es frustrante por que tengo una escena en mi cabeza y cuando tengo tiempo para poderla escribir olvido la mayoría de las cosas DDD': pero bueno, no les pondre mis frustraciones y solo les daré datos c:

Los adoro (IncerteCorazonesNenasAquí) realmente hacen que mis días estresantes por los trabajos sean pasajero, eh entregado la mayoría de ellos y ya me encargaron 5 más -.- pero me di una hora para terminar de editar el capitulo y poder escribir todo esto para poderles publicar el capitulo de una vez.

Sé que no me merezco reviews por la tardanza :'c y no les puedo prometer que me tardare menos en el proximo por que apenas llevo 4 semanas en la facultad y me tienen desvelada, y ojerosa TT^TT es el semestre más estresante que e tenido hasta ahora :'c pero bueno, me estoy quejando de nuevo e.e

El fic lo tengo planeado incluso tengo un resumen de lo más importante xDDD y lo leo cuando puedo para no olvidarme de las cosas importantes que tengo que estar remarcado, pero por que es un fic largo cuesta más trabajo el escribir todo un capitulo con hechos importantes e.e

**NO VOY A DEJAR NINGUNA HISTORIA.**

Me tardaré en actualizar, pero ni esta, ni la de "7 días" quedaran inconclusas, e pensado en más de 3 one-shot pero no e tenido tiempo de escribir ninguno TT^TT y si tengo tiempo mejor lo dedico a este fic y en el de "7 días" el cual por cierto trataré de actualizar pronto pero por favor les pido paciencia TT^TT me estoy volviendo loca por no poder dormir :c

Tengo unas ojeras terribles, pero parezco un panda *-* (necesito ordenar mis prioridades dddd' xDD)

**Hora de los reviews **:DDD wuwuwuwuwwuwuwu

**MadReader-aBy** Creo que en este capitulo se responde tu primera pregunta e.e xDDDD no contestare tu segunda pregunta por que te espoilearia (...?) toda la historia jejejeje, que más quisiera yo poder subir capitulo por semana pero se me esta haciendo difícil :c realmente me siento muy apenada con todos ustedes por la demora y tardanza :$ por ello espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que puedas entender mi demora c: muchas gracias por comentar realmente me alegra leerte por aqui c:

**Kiks Cullen** Me siento onrada de que esta sea la primera historia Kristanna que lees, espero este capitulo sea tambien de tu agrado c: realmente muchas gracias por comentar c: y lamento mucho la demora :$

**SakuraPrincess1111** owwwww leerte siempre es un placer, compartes mi amor por el Kristanna de gran manera, y me levantas el animo c: todos queremos quemar a Hans, y sí, Anna pudo conseguir su trabajo :BBBBB asdasdasd perdona la demora TT^TT estoy muy apenada con todos, por que se lo que es esperar tanto por un capitulo, así que espero no haberte decepcionado, y que disfrutes de la lectura c:

**Hina music **Perdón por la demora u.u sinceramente me frustra no poder actualizar a tiempo, me encantaba poder actualizar cada semana, pero ahorita me es casi imposible poder sentarme todos los dias a escribir un poco del capitulo D': espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo y que sea de tu agrado c:

**Pau **Me encanta que te encante y más por parte de JamesxElsa, y por ello perdona la tardanza, se lo que se siente esperar tanto por un capitulo, pero te juro a ti y a todos mis seguidores que realmente me esfuerzo para poder escribirlo rápido, solo que la Facultad esta ocupando la mayoría de mi horario últimamente, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo c:

**Snowflakes013** Perdón por la tardanza :c hago lo posible para escribir pronto pero estoy atareada con los trabajos, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado c:

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	4. Plateado

El plateado es el color de la luna, la cual está siempre cambiando.

Se le relaciona con la parte femenina y emocional, los aspectos sensibles y con la mente.

El plateado equilibra, armoniza y es un color que ayuda a limpiarse interiormente.

Estabilidad, sensibilidad, versatilidad, cerebral, independencia, paz, tenacidad.

* * *

**Pintando el corazón.**

**Capítulo 3.**

_**Plateado.**_

.

"_Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. _

_Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda _

_que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres". _

_-Albus Dumbledore._

.

La vida de un empresario es sencilla, revisar documentos, observar que los trabajadores hicieran lo que debían de hacer y atender las citas con otros empresarios o clientes, lo difícil era atender a la humanidad, sobre todo cuando estos eran realmente unos malditos desgraciados que solo pensaban en cómo hacerse más ricos.

-Leeré el contrato a detalle, y haré mis condiciones para aceptar –dijo Elsa Berg con esa voz fría y mirada calculadora hacia el señor Michael, dueño de una de las empresas de moda más grande del país- Hasta entonces espere mi llamada.

Juntas, y más juntas, leer, firmar, escuchar, opinar, procesar y decidir, cada minuto desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la tarde, tras su escritorio o en la sala de juntas, en restaurantes elegantes y pomposos donde la citaban los clientes y aliados.

Todo para seguir manteniendo la empresa de diseño editorial Arendelle al máximo.

Pagó la cuenta de su comida y salió del restaurante con una eminente jaqueca, era libre de ir a su departamento, pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de caminar un rato por el centro al que no iba a menudo, casi nunca paseaba, en realidad, no lo hacía.

Las 8 en punto marcaban su celular y una llamada perdida de su hermana también, sonrió un poco recordando lo que posiblemente significaba aquella llamada, su hermana seguramente le quería contar el cómo le había ido como maestra por lo que presionó la tecla llamar mientras caminaba por las banquetas del centro de la ciudad, abarrotadas de gente y luces de los locales.

-¿Elsa? –preguntó su hermana menor al otro lado de la línea.

-No, Soy Santa te llamo desde el celular de tu hermana para saber lo que quieres de navidad –bromeó al tiempo en que divisaba a una multitud a tan solo una calle de distancia, al parecer mirando algún espectáculo.

-¡Oh, Santa!, quiero un carro, zapatos, ropa y que mi hermana se consiga un novio al que molestar –la voz cantarina y sarcástica de Anna la hicieron reír un poco.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? –preguntó mientras escuchaba una canción con fondo acústico de alguna guitarra proveniente del circulo de personas.

-¿Cuándo te consigues novio? –le molestó la peli-roja con un puchero que la rubia platinada imaginó.

-¿Quieres que te cuelgue?

-Realmente no quiero arruinar este preciado y amoroso momento de hermanas pero literalmente me encuentro en la regadera –informó Anna con su siempre tono alegre.

-Ahora entiendo el eco –contestó Elsa soltando una risita- Termina de bañarte, luego hablamos.

-Te quiero hermana –dijo la peli-roja a modo de despedida.

-Yo también, me cancelaron una reunión mañana ¿Paso por ti a comer? –preguntó la rubia platinada acercándose a la multitud atraída por la canción.

-Es una cita –bromeó Anna- Bye.

-Bye –se despidió al momento en que colgaba el celular.

Se guardó el teléfono en la bolsa mientras se adentraba entre la gente atraída por la canción sobre un amor no correspondido que cantaba algún hombre enamorado, la gente se mantenía tranquila, mirando y escuchando, unos tomaban fotos, otros grababan, muy pocos hablaban y los que lo hacían susurraban entre sí.

Era una voz varonil, profunda y penetrante, no era un tono común, era más hilarante e hipnotízante de las que solía escuchar en la radio, no era una amante de la música completamente, debido a que no tenía mucho tiempo para conocer bandas y seguirlas como su hermana lo hacía, no tenía un estilo único, y las pocas canciones que tenía en su celular eran las que le gustaba escuchar en la radio y otras eran las que Anna le pasaba para que ella dejara de ser una "aburrida".

En su tiempo libre prefería dormir, o pasar tiempo con su hermana, una que otra vez se animaba a ir a algún café para sentarse y hacer uno de sus mayores hobbies, la poesía, Anna le había recordado ya muchas veces que la poesía y la música no tenían mucha diferencia, pero ella estaba segura que los versos complejos y rimas bien pensadas en el lirismo era más bella que una canción que solo tenía intenciones de ser contagiosa para las personas.

La letra de la canción era simple, con rimas comunes adaptadas por las lenguas modernas de la cultura, buena estructuración y contexto, una historia bien narrada en versos cortos sobre un enamoramiento a primera vista, y una relación extraña entre ambas personas, el sentimiento en la voz era lo que mantenía cautivada a la gente, con la melodía simple de guitarra que hacia resaltar aún más esa voz, era una voz hermosa, no había duda, por algo lo rodeaban tantas personas, por algo lo grababan y tomaban fotos.

Se acercó un poco más sigilosamente para no ser empujada por las demás personas o aplastada en el peor de los casos, llegar a la segunda fila resulto ser más fácil de lo que pensó, el músico le daba la espalda, sentado en medio sobre el estuche de la guitarra que tocaba sin mirar sus dedos, observaba a la gente frente a él, no había rastro alguno de botella o toalla o algún incentivo que le diera la idea de que pedía dinero, pero Elsa dudaba que aquel joven simplemente le dio por tocar en frente de esa gente sin pedir nada a cambio.

Los cabellos azabaches del músico le recordaron a James, incluso llegó a pensar que aquel joven fuera él, pero lo desecho en cuanto miró la playera blanca de mangas rojas junto a un pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba, pues James siempre usaba trajes o ropas igual de elegantes que las que ella solía usar, como todo un buen psicólogo dedicado a su profesión.

La última estrofa terminó, con una confesión de amor al aire para la mujer que él decía querer, y el sonido de guitarra desapareció gentilmente en el ambiente que se llenó de aplausos que Elsa no se negó a ofrecer al cantante anónimo, la gente comenzó a disiparse al tiempo en que el joven se levantaba para recoger el estuche, Elsa se dispuso a dar la vuelta y regresar por su auto abandonado en el estacionamiento del restaurante cuando los ojos verdes de James la atraparon.

Se quedó paralizada un momento, mirando una faceta del peli-negro que no conocía, con una playera simple y pantalón de mezclilla, ese cabello azabache despeinado como de costumbre, le pareció molesto que se viera igual de atractivo estando desarreglado (o menos arreglado que de costumbre).

Se sintió confundida, no esperaba encontrárselo de esa manera, nunca se lo había encontrado fuera de la zona de Anna, ni en las calles, ni en los centros comerciales, o el mercado, pero encontrarlo de esa manera, en un lugar al que nunca iba, ignorando las actividades que él realizaba cuando se encontraba con tiempo libre…

No sabía que tocaba la guitarra, mucho menos que cantara.

Y ahora él se encontraba caminando hacia ella con una expresión tan confundida como la de Elsa, como si la que estuviera haciendo cosas raras fuera la rubia platinada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañado el azabache acomodándose el estuche con la guitarra adentro en la espalda.

-¡Yo soy la que debería de preguntar eso! –exclamó Elsa obviamente apuntándole con el dedo.

-Bueno, yo hago esto desde hace mucho tiempo, en cambio, tú vives dentro de una cueva –dijo divertido riéndose de su propio comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le amenazó Elsa frunciendo el ceño.

-Que no eres de las que pasea por las calles solo porque si –respondió simplemente el azabache mientras se revolvía los cabellos con su mano izquierda.

Elsa observó ese gesto con una sonrisita, _tan infantil_, aunque odiaba de gran manera darle la razón no pudo objetar contra eso, incluso ella misma se reprochaba por ello, pero simplemente estaba acostumbrada a tener el control, con su agenda y fechas marcadas, la puntualidad y estrategia, así había sido educada, aunque estaba algo cansada por ello.

-¿No quieres ir a cenar? –preguntó James sonriéndole de lado marcando uno de sus dos hoyuelos.

Ya había cenado, acababa de pagar la cuenta no hace más de unos minutos.

-Solo si tú te encargas de pagar –aceptó la rubia platinada desviando un poco la mirada.

Por alguna razón aun le quedaba algo de hambre, y la sonrisa del peli-negro le decía que tendría una cena gratis.

El sonido de la regadera cesó y los pies mojados empaparon el tapete del baño sin cuidado, secándose el cabello y el cuerpo lentamente, el silencio ensordecedor del departamento la animaron a tararear una canción para poder destapar los oídos aun mojados, y se vistió con su pijama.

Pensó en marcarle a su hermana pero seguramente esta se encontraría ya dormida ya conocía lo estricta que era Elsa con su horario, aunque solo con ella rompía con ese pésimo habito que sola se había hecho.

Por ello nunca había tenido ningún novio, pero eso no quiere decir que la rubia platinada no lo intentara, salió con aproximadamente 4 hombres pero ninguno podía ir al paso de su hermana, ella inspiraba demasiada confianza y ellos fueron demasiado orgullosos para poder seguir con una mujer que podía manejarse sola, Elsa era muy independiente y eso asustaba a los hombres.

Anna hizo una mueca, no todos los hombres eran así, pero su hermana no salía de su rutina por lo que no conocía a más hombres que no fueran empresarios, herederos, o busca fortunas.

Se preparó un sándwich junto a una malteada casera de chocolate y se salió a la pequeña terraza con la que contaba su departamento, contemplando el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa de satisfacción, todo estaba saliendo bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, su primer día había sido maravilloso aunque termino un poco cansada, los niños eran muy lindos además de traviesos.

El aire era fresco, y la vista llena de brillantes puntos de colores que brindaba la ciudad en las noches, las montañas a los lejos al igual que el mar parecían pintadas en lienzo con óleo, sorbió un poco de su fría malteada que le produjo un escalofrió pero no dejo de disfrutar el sabor del dulce chocolate en sus papilas gustativas, el chocolate siempre le animaba y le hacía sonreír.

Disfruto de su solitaria cena con la vista fija en el paisaje, pequeñas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos mientras comía lo último de su sándwich, la nostalgia se agrandaba cuando se encontraba de esa manera; jaló las mangas de su pijama y se limpió los recorridos de las lágrimas y sus ojos, mientras se levantaba de la pequeña mecedora, admitía que los primeros meses de su separación con Hans ella soñaba con verlo llegar con un millón de rosas pidiéndole perdón y otra oportunidad, diciendo cuanto la amaba y mostrándole esa sonrisa que la había enamorado.

Pero esos sueños solo fueron sueños, esperanzas en noches frías como esa, con una enorme cama vacía y el sonido del reloj haciendo eco en los pasillos y en su cabeza.

"_Ahora estoy bien"_ se repetía y lo sabía, pero esos sueños aunque pocas veces los tenía seguían vivos en ella.

-¡Maestra Anna! –la voz chillona de Sven llegó a ella con el viento que la despeino y sobresaltó también.

Volteó a su derecha observando que a unas 5 terrazas se encontraba el pequeño parado sobre una silla para mirarla mejor, Anna le sonrió acercándose al barandal, el niño levantó la mano saludándola, pero algo distrajo al pequeño que volteó a mirar dentro del apartamento.

-¡Buenas noches! –le gritó el pequeño con una sonrisita chimuela antes de meterse corriendo dentro del departamento.

La peli-roja sonrió ampliamente a pesar de seguir desconcertada, si su cálculo no le fallaba, Sven y su hermano lindo vivían en el departamento 512, se quedó un poco más mirando la terraza donde el pequeño no hace mucho la había saludado, pero un ataque de estornudo le recordó que seguía con el cabello mojado y el aire se ponía cada vez más frío.

Elsa no solía caminar por las calles, como tampoco cenar en restaurantes pequeños donde la ventilación era producida por ventiladores pequeños en las esquinas del local con las ventanas y puertas abiertas, el lugar era pequeño, humilde pero limpio, se encontraba casi vacío, los trabajadores del restaurante eran señoras regordetas y de rasgos latinos, con un acento extranjero y vestimenta que solía ver en las películas antiguas.

-¡James! ¿Cómo te va con el despacho?–una de las señoras saludo risueña al peli-negro quien le sonrió de vuelta.

-Bien, humanidad en problemas, lo mismo de siempre –comentó entre risitas para luego mirar la ceja levantada de Elsa- ¡Oh! Ella es Elsa, Elsa ella es María.

-Mucho gusto linda –la señora de cabellos oscuros amarrados en una cebolla y de piel morena le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo en que la rubia platinada le devolvía el gesto- Eres la primera chica a quien trae.

-No te acostumbres –comentó el azabache mirando el menú que conocía de memoria solo para evitar la siempre calculadora mirada de Elsa- ¡Oh, enchiladas!, ¿María me puedes preparar tus famosas enchiladas? Y un refresco –preguntó emocionado James levantando la vista hacia la rechoncha señora.

-¡Claro que sí! –le respondió mientras lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta- ¿Lo mismo para usted? –preguntó María mirando a la rubia platinada quien solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza- Enseguida se los traigo, ya no los molesto más –comentó guiñándole un ojo al azabache que solo logro reír por el comentario.

La empleada tomó los menús y prosiguió a caminar hacia la parte de la cocina.

-¿Comes siempre en este lugar? –preguntó Elsa mientras se recargaba en la mesa cuadrada de madera.

No le desagradaba el lugar, pues este resultaba cómodo y agradable, pero le sorprendía que James prefiriera ese restaurante a otro, era la primera vez que alguien la llevaba a un lugar como ese, con un delicioso olor a comida casera y decorado de antigüedad y tranquilidad.

-A veces –respondió con simpleza el azabache mientras jugaba con el salero de plástico blanco de tapa roja.

-Si comieras a veces, no te conocerían las señoras –comentó lógicamente la rubia platinada con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mirada jade del joven psicólogo no dejaba de mirar el rostro de Elsa, por un momento pensó que ella se enfadaría por que la llevara a un lugar así, pues él sabía de sobra que ella estaba acostumbrada a lugares lujosos y costosos, con gente estirada, pero ahí estaba ella sentada frente a él, con ropa elegante pero serena y tan cómoda que deshizo su postura.

-Bueno, suelo venir mucho –confesó enmarcando sus hoyuelos con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la rubia platinada desviando la mirada por sobre el hombro izquierdo del azabache, dos de las empleadas hablaban algo entre risitas mientras los miraban disimuladamente, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas apareció cuando cayó en cuenta que parecían una pareja.

-Es un lugar agradable y cómodo –la voz distante de James la hizo volverse hacia él, posando sus zafiros en los jades- supongo que Anna te conto sobre mi situación familiar.

Anna hablaba mucho, demasiado pero acerca de la vida personal del peli-negro no le contó nada, se había enterado de a poco por comentarios pequeños que soltaba en conversaciones distintas la peli-roja, peor aun así era poco lo que sabía de él.

-Solo sé que creciste sin tu madre y que tu padre murió cuando tenías 13 años –respondió sinceramente Elsa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de James.

Él sabía que Anna no era de las que le contaba a cualquiera de la vida personal de otras personas, y es por eso que la apreciaba mucho.

-Mi padre no fue el mejor del mundo –confesó jugando de nuevo con el salero pero sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de la rubia platinada- Pero los momentos en que no estaba ebrio eran agradables, aunque aun así era difícil, crecí sin mi madre pero la conozco –ese comentario fue una sorpresa para Elsa- La veo muy poco, ella me manda dinero y regalos, es una relación que nunca eh comprendido bien, realmente no la odio pero tampoco la amo.

Y eso a ella no le sorprendió del todo, a como él hablaba de su madre parecía ser solo una conocida, no lo culpaba si es que su madre no se comportaba como tal.

-Ella tiene otra familia y en realidad yo soy el hijo bastardo –la mirada de James le hacía ver que eso no le afectaba mucho y la hizo preguntarse desde cuando lo sabía para que él se lo creyera de esa manera, para que él lo sintiera así- Lo comprendí desde muy pequeño, con un padre que solía beber en las noches y trabajar todo el día, él no quería usar el dinero que mi madre nos mandaba por eso trabajaba hasta el cansancio, pero gastaba la mitad en alcohol.

El hecho de que un niño viviera de esa forma era triste y doloroso, no podía imaginar aquel hombre frente a ella con esa vida en el pasado, él siempre sonreía y la molestaba, riendo a carcajadas y siempre siendo divertido, aun con una situación y familia delicada, él nunca dejo de vivir.

-Mi padre murió, y al funeral solo fuimos un amigo de él, el cual me ayudo con los preparativos, y yo, mi madre me visito al día siguiente pero como siempre, ella me hizo a un lado por su familia, la herencia que me dejó mi padre me sirvió para seguir viviendo e ir a la escuela, mi orgullo no me dejó tocar ningún centavo del dinero de mi madre así que comencé a tocar en el centro, todas las noches, al principio tocaba canciones de bandas que me gustaban y el dinero que me daban me era suficiente para ir ahorrando y vivir bien por un par de años más –esto último lo reveló con una sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Si a la edad de 20 años uno batalla para encontrar trabajo a un niño de 13 no lo tomarían en serio, fue una suerte que al azabache se le ocurriera la idea de tocar la guitarra y cantar en un lugar concurrido.

-Durante ese tiempo después de terminar de tocar venía aquí a comer un poco, era mejor que ir a una casa vacía, con el tiempo comencé a conocer a las señoras y me convertí en su cliente favorito –comentó entre risas mientras volteaba a mirar a las empleadas que seguían platicando tras de ellos y las saludo con la mano sonriente.

Las señoras le devolvieron el saludo y James se volvió a ella nuevamente, la comida en ese lugar no era cara, una cena completa con todo y postre salía a menos de 60 pesos y por el olor parecía valer la pena, pero eran ya pasadas de las 8 y si sus cálculos no le fallaban el azabache hacía más de una hora en camión para llegar a su casa, se preguntó si había sido asaltado alguna vez.

-Como quería entrar a la Universidad de Psicología, estudie y estudie, no tenía tiempo de venir a tocar y ganar dinero, al menos si quería pasar el examen y aplicar para una beca del 100%, tuve que tragarme el orgullo y tomé un poco del dinero de mi madre –confesó soltando un pesado suspiro- Fue muy difícil, y me sentía realmente enojado pero decidí devolver ese dinero después.

-Hoy no pedias dinero –soltó Elsa al fin haciéndolo sonreír.

-Hace un tiempo deje de hacerlo, cuando ingrese a la facultad seguí cantando aquí y trabajando como repartidor de medio tiempo en este restaurante, si no fuera por Anna no hubiera conseguido mantener mi beca ella lograba que no me durmiera en las clases –comento entre risas- Cuando por fin abrí el despacho y empecé a ganar dinero, esto se volvió un hobbie.

Recordaba cómo se molestaba cuando Anna pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con el azabache, pero ahora entendía el motivo, las noches de estudio eran eso, noches de estudio, lleno de trabajos y libros para los exámenes, ella dejaba personalmente a la peli-roja en la biblioteca de la facultad y la recogía a la mañana siguiente, su hermana volvía con cansancio pero contenta consigo misma.

Ayudaba a un amigo con su beca, a mantener todas las materias con un promedio arriba de 95, aunque eso también le ayudo a Anna a obtener buenas calificaciones, no fueron promedios sobresalientes pero si arriba de 80 y eso ahora sabía que se lo debía a James.

-Mi madre me sigue mandando dinero a pesar de que ella sabe que no lo utilizo, y yo deje de pedirle que dejara de mandarme dinero porque comprendí que era su forma de sentirse bien, de sentir que no me abandono del todo a mi suerte –soltó el azabache al aire como una reflexión de su vida.

"_Soy un hijo bastardo"_ no le gustaba que el pensara de esa manera, nadie debía sentirse de esa manera, mucho menos de vivir pensando así.

-James –murmuró bajando un poco la mirada, durante mucho tiempo simplemente le había molestado su presencia, por celos, celos de que su hermana se preocupara más por él, había malentendido todas y cada una de las situaciones y lo había juzgado.

-No pongas esa cara –le reprochó el peli-negro obligándola a mirarlo, sonriéndole amistosamente.

"_¿Todo para ti es un juego?" _recordó el cómo le había recriminado aquello, y se sintió apenada, ella reconocía que lo había tratado mal, pero no era completamente toda su culpa, él no se había tomado la molestia de aclarar esos malentendidos… hasta ahora.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a pedirle perdón por todos esos molestos comentarios que ella le había hecho a lo largo de los años de conocerlo y no conocerlo, pero María se hizo presente con su cena.

-Aquí tienen –dijo cuando termino de acomodar la comida para ambos.

-Gracias María –agradeció el peli-negro entusiasmado mirando sus enchiladas hambriento.

-Disfruten la comida –comentó sinceramente la señora antes de alejarse de nuevo.

El azabache se apresuró a probar su enchilada llevándose un pedazo con el tenedor a la boca, la expresión de satisfacción en su rostro hicieron entender a Elsa que la espera había valido la pena.

-¡Ah!, esto es delicioso –exclamaba James mientras cortaba otro pedazo con el tenedor.

Estaba hambriento era obvio, comía de una manera que lo hacía parecer comercial, como si esas enchiladas fueran las mejores de todo el mundo, como si fuera la comida más deliciosa del planeta.

-¿Puedes dejar de verme de esa manera? –preguntó James con la mirada aún en su plato cortando más pedazos y agregándole un poco de guacamole- Si no te conociera diría que te estas enamorando de mi –bromeó el azabache lanzándole una mirada divertida a una sorprendida y sonrojada Elsa que se apresuró a probar su comida.

Cortó un pedazo como el peli-negro anteriormente lo había hecho, la tortilla rojiza se desacomodo un poco pero no le fue problema llevarlo a su boca y masticarlo con cuidado.

Maldijo al peli-negro.

Sabia delicioso.

-Esta rico –murmuró Elsa tomando un poco de guacamole para ponerle a las enchiladas.

-Te lo dije –soltó el peli-negro logrando hacer fruncir el ceño a la rubia platinada.

Justo por esas 3 simples palabras no quería admitirlo, pero esas malditas enchiladas estaban deliciosas.

Las 10:30 de la noche marcó un enorme reloj de Buzz Lightyear, el cuarto donde se encontraba ese reloj estaba alumbrado solo por una pequeña lámpara de noche con forma de nave espacial, el propietario de aquel cuarto se encontraba debajo de las sabanas y solo asomaba su cabeza un poco observado la ventana con cierto temor, las sombras oscuras tras las cortinas lo hacían imaginar cosas.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama con sus pies colgando de ella, se deslizo por la sabana hasta poder quedar de pie y salió corriendo de su cuarto, la habitación que quedaba frente a la suya estaba medio abierta y se encontraba en penumbras, la abrió un poco asomando su cabeza buscando a una persona en especial.

Se adentró al descubrirlo recostado ya en su cama, así que se aproximó con pasos rápidos pero silenciosos, su cabeza llena de cabellos marrones sobresalía un poco del borde de la cama, así que apoyo ambas manos en el colchón y se paró de puntitas para observar al hombre que dormía tranquilamente en aquel cuarto.

-Pa –murmuró el pequeño tímidamente, no quería despertarlo, pero no deseaba volver a su cuarto solo- Pa –volvió a insistir estirando su mano al brazo del hombre que se movió un poco entre sueños.

-¿Sven? –susurró el rubio abriendo un poco los ojos- ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

-Un muñeco de nieve gigante me quiere comer –comentó el niño en murmuros asustado- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Ven aquí –dijo al tiempo en que lo ayudaba a subir a la cama- ¿Si te da miedo por qué le pusiste de nombre "Malvavisco"? –preguntó sonriendo un poco mientras el pequeño se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Porque parece un malvavisco gigante, pero es muy malo –comentó Sven mientras soltaba un enorme bostezo- Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches –murmuró el hombre al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos.

El sentir a su padre junto a él lo hizo sentirse más seguro y cerró los ojos, pero entonces recordó algo que había ocurrido antes de entrar a dormir.

-¿Papá? –preguntó el pequeño acurrucándose en las mantas.

-Mmmm –murmuró haciendo entender al pequeño que lo escuchaba.

-A ti te gustan las zanahorias –afirmó el pequeño al tiempo en que su padre asentía un poco con la cabeza adormilado- Mi maestra tiene el cabello naranja... –soltó pensativo el pequeño.

-Ya duérmete Sven –murmuró el rubio mientras le despeinaba los cabellos al niño.

Si su maestra Rapunzel no lo hubiera interrumpido el pequeño le habría podido decir eso a la maestra: "Zanahoria".

* * *

I know, I know, mucho James y Elsa jojoojojo pero presten atención a los detalles e.e todo en este capitulo es importante :BBBB esa escena la tenía que poner pronto, jojojojojojojojojo ddd' xDD

Se que por el momento es muy poco Kristanna (A comparación con el de "El Amor es..." que derochaba Kristanna Love por todas partes) pero desde el principio les adverti que era "Amor lento" xDDD

Como siempre, desde que empece este fic me disculpo por la tardanza, ustedes saben que no lo hago por malvada o por otra cosa que no es mi falta de tiempo por la universidad (ahorita debería de estar haciendo tarea e.e) pero ya los esty aburriendo mucho con estas quejas mias xDDD así que iré al capitulo.

No se ustedes pero me encanta Sven niño xDDDD espero no defraudarlos con este personaje, es la primera vez que escribo desde la perspectiva de un niño, o sobre un niño xDDD tengo un hermano menor, y mi infancia la compartí con él así que lo tomo de referencia, ademas de que tengo un primito hermoso de 3 años que es un chiflado hermoso c: también agarro un poco de mi experiencia como niñera xDDD pero bueno, les recuerdo que es un long-fic, y como la trama es más compleja quiero ir tranquilamente para que no pierdan detalles ni coas importantes, c: que esto sea todo un rompecabezas :BB

Pero bueno, eso ya lo verán más adelante c:

No quería que descubrieran tan pronto la relación Kristoff y Sven, quería que se enteraran con Anna, pero me es necesario para el próximo capitulo e.e xDDD

_El chico del apartamento 512  
El que hace a mi pobre corazón saltar  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y día  
Que no puedo entregar  
El chico del apartamento 512  
Es el que me hace tartamuda y mas  
Es en quien yo pienso y sueño noche y día  
El, sólo él... (8)_

Si, saque el numero del departamento de Kristoff de la canción xDDDD ¡No me juzguen! ddd' xDD es una de mis canciones favoritas de Selena (en paz descanse 3)

Por cierto... ¿se nota mi antojo de enchiladas? é.é xDDDD

.

**Hora de los reviews **:DDD wuwuwuwuwwuwuwu

**MadReader-aBy** Creo Al principio pensaba usar el nombre de Olaf para el pequeño, pero como es Kristoff decidí ponerle Sven, a fin de cuentas en la pelicula de Frozen es muy probable que el rubio fuera el que le puso ese nombre, así que quise respetar su deseo e.e ddd' xDD espero te siga agradando la relación Elsa/James c: que evoluciona un poco en este capitulo :BBB que no te cansaras de leer la platica :$$ y que valiera la pena la espera, sobretodo eso, se que me tardo milenios y me frustra porque sé lo que se siente, pero bueno xD disfruta la lectura y gracias por leer y comentar :DDDD

**ZhiZu-2** La Me gusta tener una secuencia fija, me ayuda a orientarme con la historia y me recuerda lo importante que acontece en cada capitulo c: además de que así no me tengo que quebrar mucho la cabeza pensando en el titulo de cada capitulo xDDD aprecio mucho que te fijaras en ello c': y te prometo que no me estoy desapareciendo xDDD ni lo haré c: solo pido paciencia, espero disfrutes también de este capitulo y perdones mi tardanza :DDD muchas gracias por tu lindo review :BBB

**SakuraPrincess1111** jojojojojojo supongo que este capitulo responde a tus preguntas xDDD las cosas mejoran en la vida de Anna pero la soledad y el silencio hace pensar mucho sobre el "si hubiera" o "¿y si...", pero todo ira para mejor c: es Anna de quien hablamos ddd' xDD perdona la demora y espero que sea de tu agrado, siempre es un placer leerte c: gracias por tus comentario, buenos deseos y apoyo, eres una hermosa persona (InserteCorazonesNenasAquí) c: nos seguimos leyendo :DDD

**Kiks Cullen** En este capitulo descubres lo que Sven le quería decir a Anna xDDD la vida de Anna mejora, y aunque ya dio un enorme paso, sin embargo emocionalmente sigue un poco afectada por su exesposo, espero no defraudarte y que disfrutes de este capitulo, perdona en serio la tardanza :$$ muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegró mucho leerlo c:

**Debbie **Asdasdasdasdasdasd tu comentario la llegada de tu comentario fue una gran alegría, leerte de nuevo en uno de mis fics es todo un halago, c: creo que en este capitulo descubres el vinculo de Kristoff con Sven c: espero no te decepcione el desarrollo de los personajes, ni el de la historia, que disfrutes de este capitulo, en serio muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero poder seguirte leyendo por aquí c:.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
